This invention relates to a combined display board and clip which has two clamping members which are interconnected by a pivot means and biased to a clamping position by a torsion spring wherein at least one of the clamping members is a display board including a base plate and a cover plate which are clamped releaseably together by edge pieces so that the cover plate is removable for changing display articles or pictures.
An object of the invention is to provide a combined display board and clip which can be used as a picture frame as well as a clip.